


Love at First Moonlight

by Eri_SamSoon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_SamSoon/pseuds/Eri_SamSoon
Summary: How the story of Inuyasha first began: The long awaited love story between the great dog demon, Inu no Taisho and Princess Izayoi.This series will detail from their first meeting through the initial events of the 3rd Inuyasha film: Swords of an Honorable Ruler.
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Kudos: 9





	1. The Princess in the Bamboo Grove

**Author's Note:**

> This series is best read to the following curated playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClzSlz5ZjTU&list=PLqIj6CmpzArM9PgfCOXdP53kMIE7lL5VE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Inspiration: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64369020  
> Credit to Len Barboza www.aquaspirits.es

Princess Izayoi sighed. ‘What kind of fate was this?’  
The palanquin swayed gently as she was carried to the very small and distant palace, where her mother, who had once again fallen out of favor with her husband, awaited her.  
Izayoi struggled to understand her mother. Didn’t she understand that she needed to always curry his favor? That she was no longer the young charmer the emperor had been so enchanted with? That those tempers that had used to delight him now only served to anger him? That she had failed to give birth to any sons?  
True, he had been delighted with Izayoi as a young child and had always praised her beauty, but as the daughter of a minor consort, her life was merely to be a pawn to create alliances with-at the emperor’s whim.  
And now at the emperor’s whim and displeasure she had been sent away from court to join her disgraced mother. 

The palanquin came to a sudden halt and Izayoi’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted.  
“What is that?!”, one of the guards cried out.  
Izayoi peeked through the screen of the palanquin, however as it was already dusk, her view was blurred. But she could the guards pointing at the sky.  
“There! It’s HUGE!”  
“It’s the great dog demon!”  
“Hurry! We must reach the palace!”  
“Protect the princess!”  
The palanquin now moved at an incredible speed as Izayoi was jostled about inside, clinging to the frame for desperate support. ‘The great dog demon? Were the stories of the great demons then true?’  
In all of Izayoi’s life she had never been so terrified yet excited? Everything in her life had always been as placid as a calm lake. This was something utterly new.  
The palanquin continued to shake wildly as the bearers ran like the wind to reach the palace.  
“Open the gates! We carry the princess and a great demon is on our heels!”, they cried.  
Izayoi heard the creaking of the old wooden doors opening as the heavy chain beat against them clanking. Passing through the doors, the lights in the courtyard now shone through the screen and the palanquin once again came to a stop.  
“Please alight quickly, Hime-sama.”, her guards requested.  
Having been so bounced around for the last part of her journey, Izayoi struggled to regain her balance and gracefully climb out. She stumbled onto the cold winter ground and fell forward, then turning around to regain her balance she happened to glance up to the sky. She was utterly awestruck.  
A huge white dog, with glowing red eyes and a beautiful flowing tail was flying in the sky! The dog seemed to shimmer brightly in the light of the waxing moon.  
“Hurry Hime-sama, you must not linger outdoors!” Her guards and the maids of the palace lifted her swiftly and moved her, but Izayoi's eyes remained transfixed on the stunning animal in the sky.

As she laid on her futon, having been washed and fussed over by the maids, she was surprised at how wide awake she was despite the long journey. She had dismissed the maids from her immediate chamber despite their protests of her needing protection.  
‘Protection? From what though?’ she immediately chided herself ‘You /should/ be frightened out of your wits!’  
But that creature in the sky, terrifying though it looked, hadn’t exhibited any signs of malice to Izayoi’s mind. Instead to her it had seemed a lonely creature drifting across the dark sky, surveying the land, even…searching…but for what?  
She shook herself. ‘You need a good night’s sleep. That’s all. Why are you thinking about the motivations of a demon?!’  
Eventually she drifted off into a fretful sleep, her dreams were filled with the presence of the creature in the sky. 

The next day she was called to her mother’s chamber. Her mother being the dramatic person that she was, now seemed to be pretending to be an invalid.  
“I’m always having the worst chills now. It’s absolutely dreadful.”, her mother put her hand to her forehead in a dramatic fashion.  
“Oka-san, it is winter still you know. That is why you are feeling so cold. You should keep an extra blanket and you will be fine.”  
“You are just like your father. So cold. So uncaring.”  
“Oka-san, please drink the tea I have prepared for you. You will feel better, I promise.”  
“Hmph, it smells disgusting.”  
Izayoi sighed. Who was really the child in this relationship?  
“So, I heard there was a sighting last night.”  
Izayoi’s body stiffened, “A sighting?”  
“Demons in the sky again. Pesky nuisance. It’s been going on the last few weeks, on and off. Creature never does anything”  
“Yes, I see.”  
“So you did see it.”  
“Yes.”  
“Now listen to me my girl. Even though it hasn’t done anything so far, you best be on your guard. I told you the stories of the Inugami as a child.”  
“But mother, he did not seem threatening…”  
“He?”  
Izayoi bit her lip. She had not meant to reveal any of her thoughts, but then again, her mother was so good at pulling it out of her.  
“You listen well. You keep to the palace grounds. I know you love being out in nature, but I can’t have you falling into the hands of any evil spirits. We must both show the emperor our penance.”  
“Yes, mother.”, she said reluctantly. ‘Why must I show penance…I didn’t do anything’

Her mother had little to fear. It snowed heavily the next few days and venturing out would be foolish. For the next two weeks, Izayoi kept mostly to herself as she wearied of her mother’s constant complaints. Though during the day she kept herself busy with her embroidery and calligraphy, at night her dreams continued to be filled with the dog demon, his magnificent figure swirling and gliding among the stars.

The snow finally started to melt and Izayoi began taking daily walks in the small but adjacent garden. She had begun to actually feel lonely. Though palace life was filled with nothing but petty intrigues and gossip, she missed having the daughters of other nobles to exchange pleasantries with. She tried to focus on finding all the details of the garden and ways it could be improved. She had immediately noticed that the back wall of the garden backed up to a beautiful bamboo grove. How she longed to enter there…to escape the confines. But as far as she could yet tell there was no way to access it. Most of the wall was overgrown with moss and brush due to neglect. She would have plenty to keep her busy with fixing up the garden once the weather became warmer.

One day during her walks, after she had again dismissed the fussy maids, she approached the back wall and tried to peer over it. She even jumped up in a most unladylike manner to try to peek. She heard what she thought was a laugh and twirled around. There was no one there.  
She heard rustling and quickly turned to her right, to catch tree branches swaying slightly.  
She shook herself. ‘This loneliness is going to turn me mad!’ But as she continued to stroll, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling that she was being watched…and not by her fussy maids. This gaze felt…almost warm? ‘How can a gaze have a feeling silly?’ 

The next day however she would come to the realization that she hadn’t been imagining things. 

Again, dismissing her maids for some peace of mind, Izayoi strolled around the garden in her usual manner. Gazing over the wall at the bamboo grove, her sight fell upon a part of the wall that had been formerly heavily covered with overgrowth.  
‘Huh, looks like a gardener has started working already without my command’  
As she approached closer, she saw a small stone pathway leading to the wall had been cleared and that behind the dense foliage there was something there… a small wooden door in the wall! A way to the bamboo grove! Izayoi was beside herself with delight and without any forethought daintily followed along the stone path to the wall and unlocked the small door.

She walked into a breathtaking sight. Tall beautiful bamboo trees on every side and the sunlight glinting through. She was so thrilled. She felt immediately that this place was hers! A place of her own. She felt free. But alone?  
She felt that warm gaze again. From where…or who?  
Trembling, she turned to each side of her, but saw nothing. She continued cautiously walking, and looking to her sides, yet seeing nothing she went deeper into the grove admiring all that was around her.  
The beautiful calm was suddenly broken as she heard a branch crack behind her and startled, she whipped around.  
Standing before her was the most stunning man she had ever seen.  
Incredibly tall, with long white hair, blazing golden eyes, a handsome yet warm face. His body dwarfed hers in size and he had a blue streak across each of his cheeks. He was absolutely breathtaking. She wasn’t sure if she should faint or cry out or or or…  
“Greetings Hime-sama”, his deep voice rolled.  
Izayoi was dumbstruck.


	2. The Handsome Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is best read to the following curated playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClzSlz5ZjTU&list=PLqIj6CmpzArM9PgfCOXdP53kMIE7lL5VE
> 
> Image Inspiration: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64369020  
> Credit to Len Barboza www.aquaspirits.es

His presence so close to hers…  
‘Too close!’  
Izayoi quickly realized the impropriety of the situation and held her sleeve up to cover her face and looked away, blushing. Not an easy task as all she wanted to do was to keep looking at the incredibly handsome man in front of her.  
“My lord, my apologies, I did not realize the grove was occupied. I should leave.”  
Izayoi bowed, her eyes still averted and holding up her sleeve, and turned to go around him, but he moved to block her path.  
“Stay my dear lady. I did not mean to frighten you. I could not help but wonder what a beautiful princess such as yourself was doing here at this isolated palace.”  
“My lord, please move. You must realize the impropriety of our meeting here, like this…alone…” Izayoi quickly chided herself, she shouldn’t bring attention to the fact that they were alone!  
“I mean you no harm, Hime-sama.”  
Izayoi peeked above her sleeve and saw he was smiling and staring directly at her with those golden eyes. Such boldness! She should be feeling more ashamed but…she wanted him to keep looking? She wanted to look back deep into his eyes but averted her gaze once again.  
‘How desperate for any company I have become!’  
“Please let me escort you around the grove.” He gestured to a small path that lead away from the clearing. “There is a stream and pear trees further this way, I think you would love seeing them.”  
Izayoi nodded, peeping above her sleeve again.  
He smiled, “I’ll lead the way then.” And strode toward the path.  
Izayoi followed at a bit of a distance, cautiously and at the same time enjoying the view in front of her especially as she could now drop her sleeve and fully see.  
He was dressed as man of nobility, hence her address as a lord. He was also immensely tall and his long silken silver-white hair was bound on top of his head with a blue ribbon. His broad shoulders were bolstered by armor and he had what looked to be a long white fur mantle that wrapped about him. Izayoi had never seen any man that looked like this…  
‘Well how many men have long silver-white hair, but handsome faces silly? And golden eyes…you know he can’t possibly be a man. You saw his ears too and on his hands his nails were almost like claws-But he is so…breathtaking! -You know what he is, he’s a-’ She stopped her thoughts, unwilling to hear her mother’s voice scolding her.  
She was so lonely, and he seemed so kind and he wanted to show her this grove. How bad could he really be? …Whoever, whatever, he was…

Lost in thought, Izayoi almost didn’t realize he had stopped and walked straight into his back.  
“Oh, my goodness. My apologies my lord.” She bowed and covered her face with her sleeve quickly lest he turn around.

He turned his head to one side, his golden eye visible yet not directly looking at her.  
“No need for apologies. Hime sama must have just been enjoying the view too much.” He..grinned?  
Izayoi flushed.  
“Yyes, mmy lord. The scenery here is just so breathtaking.”, she stammered.  
“I know exactly what you mean.”, his deep voice rolled thick.  
Izayoi felt a flame lick in the pit of her stomach-what was happening to her body?!  
“The stream, my lord?” She tried to establish normalcy.  
He stepped aside and stretched out his arm.  
Izayoi caught her breath as she saw a delicate stream flowing, the sun glinting in the water.  
Beside the stream, the bank was covered in soft moss, a stone lantern and a bench were also there, almost too perfectly placed. A beautiful pear tree whose green leaves had just begun to sprout cast its long branches overhead the bench.  
“Would Hime-sama care to rest?”  
“Yes, thank you, my lord.” She gracefully moved forward past him to sit on the bench facing the stream, however still carefully covering her face and glancing over it to enjoy the beautiful view.  
Her body tightened however, when he decided to sit on the other end of the bench, facing away from her though.  
“So, as to my earlier question, what is an enchanting princess such as yourself doing so far away from the capital?”  
“How do you know I am a princess?”  
“Your bearing, your dress…plus this is one of the emperor’s vassal’s palaces. Not just any nobility would be staying here.”  
“And you my lord, do you reside close by?”  
“One might say that.”  
Izayoi’s brow knitted. She did not know of any other nobles from the capital who were close by to this palace. ‘That’s cause he’s not a HUMAN—’ Izayoi pushed her thoughts aside.  
“Thank you for showing me this place, it is quite beautiful.”  
“Only beauty for beauty.”  
She half-gasped. He chuckled.  
“I apologize for my outspokenness, Hime-sama. I realize for you, I mean, us, it is our first meeting. I hope you do not mind me remarking that you seem to be at a loss for company. A princess as yourself, is not normally alone like this.”  
“I am in disgrace sir, as is my mother.”  
“Oh? What foul acts could one so gentle and lovely as you have committed?”  
Izayoi blushed deeper and looked down. She shouldn’t be talking so openly to this handsome stranger. But somehow, she felt as if she could trust him-despite what that little voice in her mind kept trying to.  
“My mother is a lesser consort of the emperor. She…is spoiled and sometimes has a temper. It used to amuse his highness, but lately he is very concerned with matters of state and is easily enraged. She went too far this time.”, she sighed. “So, although, I did nothing, my presence was eventually seen as a reminder of her rude behavior and I was sent here to join her in penance.”  
“I see, that is unfortunate for you. However, on my part that I feel deeply pleased to have been able to make the acquaintance of a gentle lady such as yourself. I don’t think you have an inch of temper in you.”  
She giggled a bit, surprising herself.  
“Oh, I have my times…but I’m nowhere near my mother. I have seen what it can bring when in excess.”  
“Really? Now that I might like to see.” His voice deepening to a warm velvet that seemed to envelop her and made that flame at the pit of her stomach return with a vengeance. 

She suddenly realized that the sun’s rays were not as bright as before. How long had she been gone?!  
She rose and bowed, her sleeve to her face, “My lord I apologize, but I must leave. I did not realize the lateness of the hour.”  
“Must you?” He sounded disappointed.  
“Indeed, I must, my maids must be out of their minds with worry!”  
“Then Hime-sama, may I ask to meet you in the bamboo grove tomorrow when you stroll? I would like to keep you company. This area is not entirely safe.”  
“My lord, it is improper for us to meet alone.”, she protested weakly, actually desiring nothing more than to encounter this handsome stranger yet again and have someone kind to converse with.  
“Have I done anything improper today?”, he countered in that deep velvet voice.  
“No, well…alright then. I will come again then. The same time.”, she spoke softly.  
“I am so pleased. Thank you, Hime-sama.”  
She bowed again and quickly yet elegantly moved back up the path through the grove and back to the small door in the wall. She opened it, and was pleased to see the garden was empty and that no one would see her coming back through the door. She moved the brush so that the door would again be mostly concealed. 

Fortunately for Izayoi, her mother had decided to have a fainting spell and so had diverted all the attention of the maids to herself. Izayoi decided to make her absence less noticeable by preparing something for her mother before entering her chamber.  
“Here Oka-san. I prepared this herbal remedy myself.”  
“Another foul-smelling thing!”  
“Please do drink it.”  
“As you insist, my dear darling daughter.”, she replied dramatically.

Izayoi stayed by her mother’s side until she fell asleep showing her deep attentiveness. She then retired to her chambers and had a small meal. It wasn’t until she was resting on her futon, that she realized, she was to meet again with a man whose name she hadn’t even asked nor had he offered it!  
‘I must learn his name tomorrow to determine his title…perhaps he would be eligible- What am I thinking…I must be losing my marbles to be even thinking I could make any match for myself! I know my fate…but it would be nice to keep his company…for a little while…’  
Izayoi kept thinking of his kind nature, his handsome face, those golden eyes, his beautiful hair and his incredible size…she found herself blushing as that warmth in the pit of her stomach returned. ‘I shouldn’t think of those things! I must go right to sleep!’

And so, she shut her eyes, but she struggled to sleep for a long time until the moon rose high in the sky. Now, the creature with the long flowing white tail in her dreams had been replaced by a tall handsome man with long flowing silver-white hair who held his hand out to her.


	3. Beside the Sparkling Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is best read to the following curated playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClzSlz5ZjTU&list=PLqIj6CmpzArM9PgfCOXdP53kMIE7lL5VE
> 
> Image Inspiration: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64369020  
> Credit to Len Barboza www.aquaspirits.es

"Did he appear  
because I fell asleep  
thinking of him?  
If only I'd known I was dreaming,  
I'd never have wakened."  
Poet: Ono no Komachi

Izayoi awoke early, too early. Her body felt tired, yet her mind and heart were restless. She turned over to each side trying to find a position which would encourage sleepiness, yet she was unable to settle her mind. She was going to meet HIM again today! She couldn’t help but let a little smile escape when she thought of those golden eyes, his handsome face, his voice which did such strange things to her body…Izayoi blushed. 

Eventually, she gave up trying to sleep again and called on her maids to help her dress. She decided to wear as her outermost robe, a light almost iridescent green with delicate embroidery, to mimic the beautiful shades of green she had seen in the bamboo grove yesterday. While she knew it would raise the maids’ suspicions, she asked to see her set of fans. She selected a pale gold fan decorated with delicate white blossoms of the pear tree. She wanted to be able to at least face him standing rather than bent and a fan would allow her to be both modest and see his face a bit better. She tried to hold back a smile again thinking about him. ‘We are meeting him to enjoy company. That is all!’ She tucked the fan in the front of her robe.  
Last, she checked her appearance in the polished bronze mirror, looking for any blemish. If she had been at court, she would have had to apply much heavier white powder, but she felt quite comfortable without it in this more rural setting. He had called her a beauty yesterday, hadn’t he… ‘Focus Izayoi!’  
She decided on a touch of her special beni (rouge of Safflower and melted sugar) which was contained in beautifully polished shell set that was bound together. She looked carefully in the mirror as she dabbed it on her lips and eyelids, then smiling shyly as she thought of what HE might think of her appearance.

Still some hours remained until the time of their meeting. She tried to eat but felt unable to have more than a few meager sips of her soup and half a bowl of rice.  
She then tried to settle her mind by practicing her embroidery, a few maids sitting close by in attendance. However, her mind was on him. She thought of how close he had sat to her yesterday...would he sit that close again? She shouldn’t wish for it…even if his presence gave her a feeling of safety and warmth she had never felt before. Not to mention that hot feeling in the pit of her stomach when he turned his golden eyes towards her and the memory of his voice…  
She suddenly felt a sharp pain and looked down shaken out of deep thought. Blood was flowing from her finger where she had pricked herself quite deeply with the embroidery needle.  
As she removed the needle she cried out and her maids noticing rushed over.  
“Hime-sama what happened?!”  
“Careful! Don’t let it drip on your robe Hime-sama!”  
“Get a bandage for the princess!”  
Her maids deftly and quickly bandaged her finger while checking her outer robe to make sure no blood had dripped and left a stain.  
Her embroidery had not been left unscathed, the rising orange sun had been stained deeper with her blood, but luckily the white cranes had been left untarnished.  
“Be careful Hime-same. Where is your mind today?” One of the older maids, Sana, scolded her gently.  
“I must be more careful in future.” Izayoi responded gently, despite her aching finger. “Do tell, how is my mother’s condition today? Shall I visit her?”  
“She is sleeping still Hime-sama. She sleeps much these days and is feverish.” Sana then added softly, “Sometimes I fear it may not just be her nature.”  
Izayoi nodded understanding that the older maid feared it could be actual illness and not just theatrics.  
Just then she glanced outside to see that it was close to the time. Her heartbeat quickened.  
“I am going to garden…alone. Please do not follow me.” She tried to speak calmly though she feared her voice wobbled uncharacteristically. The maids nodded and bowed in response as Izayoi swept from the room in an elegant yet quick manner. She had to contain herself from running-she was going to see HIM!

As she entered the garden, she strolled around a few times just to make sure she hadn’t been followed and no one was working in the garden. When she was sure she was alone, she once again followed the small cleared path to the brush. However, the thought crossed her mind that it was odd it had been cleared so suddenly and that no one was working to clear other parts of the garden…but, she couldn’t focus on that as she excitedly pushed the brush aside and unlocked the small wooden door in the wall. 

Her heart filled with joy as she saw the tall figure with his long silken silver-white hair standing in the bamboo grove. He was facing away from her. She suddenly had the urge to sneak up on him to see if she could surprise him? ‘Ladies don’t do things like that!’ Yet she somewhat gave into the urge as she didn’t announce her presence and crept quietly towards him.  
“Greetings Hime-sama.” ‘That velvet voice!’ She stopped in her tracks and quickly pulled out her fan in front of her face just in time to see him turn around and stride quickly toward her before she could greet him.  
“Hime-sama are you hurt?” His handsome face was filled with concern, his golden eyes gentle and warm, yet with a hint of danger?  
Izayoi was so confused as to the question. ‘He hadn’t even seen her why would he think that…’  
“My lord, I am quite fine.”, she responded sweetly yet puzzled.  
“Then what is this?”, he said grasping her left hand, as he came incredibly close to her. Izayoi gasped at the sudden contact from his large strong warm hand, the closeness of his large frame. As the flame in the pit of her stomach abruptly relit, she wasn’t sure whether to feel shocked or delighted at the fact that he was touching her! But she knew she had to at least try to keep up the manners of her station…  
“My lord, please unhand me. You must realize that touching me is is…” She tried to hold her fan in still in front of her face trying to avert her gaze but finding it impossible not to look back straight into those golden eyes as her hand and fan trembled…  
“You were bleeding. I can smell it. What happened?” His face was filled with concern still as he bent down to look at her small hand, still held in his, and she could almost feel his breath.  
“I was doing embroidery and I-I was merely careless. And…how can you smell it?”  
He ignored her question while he tenderly unwrapped the bandage around her finger, his claws barely grazing her skin. Transfixed on him and nearly breathless, she watched from behind her fan, as he carefully lifted her hand to his face and then enveloped the wounded finger in his mouth, his eyes closing. She winced first in pain as she felt his velvety tongue graze over the wound. The longer he kept it in his mouth, his tongue swirling, she could not deny that pain had turned to pleasure.  
He released her finger abruptly from his mouth, and smirked?  
Izayoi pulled her hand away abruptly, trying to gain control of her senses.  
“That was most improper my lord! Why did you do that!” She tried to feign outrage, failing horribly as she couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the loss of that most pleasurable sensation.  
“I have certain…abilities. Your finger should heal quickly now and without a need for a bandage. And you should have your maids wash that pink inner robe-there is blood on it.” He spoke with some restraint.  
She opened her mouth to speak to ask what abilities and what blood where, but found nothing able to come out. Feeling embarrassed, she looked down behind her fan blushing.  
“Come now, Hime-sama.”, he coaxed gently, “We should sit again by the stream, yes?” He gestured at the path that led deeper into the grove.  
She nodded softly. Her body was reeling with a confusion of emotions and sensations and the easiest thing to do was just to follow him. 

They walked along the path to the stream and stone bench. Along the way, he explained about certain special varieties of flowers that grew by the wayside. Izayoi listened to his warm voice explain but felt unable to fully concentrate on his words. He had put her finger in his mouth! His tongue…she blushed behind her fan recalling the heat she felt from that intimate sensation.

When they reached, she sat first. He sat as well, but this time right next to her!  
“My lord!”  
“Come now, Hime-sama. You are still holding up your lovely fan and I have no intention of further touching you…at the moment.”, he said teasingly, a broad grin on his face.  
She wanted to be outraged, but all she could do was giggle? ‘Izayoi get a hold of yourself, girl!’  
He tried to hold in a laugh, but burst out as well. They both took a minute to catch their breaths, before his gaze once again turned directly towards her. She knew she should avert her gaze, but she looked back at him over her fan. Suddenly, emboldened she broke the silence.  
“My lord, you still have yet to properly introduce yourself to me.”  
His face took a serious turn and he looked away.  
“I think you know who I am Hime-sama. What I am.”  
“No, I don’t. Not in the faintest…”, she lied, very poorly.  
“Then, if I tell you, won’t you be frightened?” He turned to face her once more, his mouth set in a line.  
“Why would I be frightened of a lord such as yourself? Do you mean me harm?”  
“Hime-sama, do you remember the night of your arrival here in this palace?”  
Izayoi held her breath.  
“When I said yesterday that this was our first meeting, you knew that not to be true, didn’t you?”  
Izayoi’s head swirled with the memory of the creature in the moonlight, with its glowing red eyes and flowing tail.  
“No…”, she knew it to be true, yet could not audibly admit it.  
“Yes. I am, what they call, the great dog demon. But I prefer, Inu no Taisho or Toga for those closest to me… Aren’t you scared now?”, his velvet voice calm, but his face with a faint trace of worry.  
Izayoi knew that this was not ordinary. To be sitting here with a-a- demon? The great dog demon himself to boot! She knew that she should be afraid. But she wasn’t, she couldn’t be. If anything…she wanted nothing more than to approach him, and hold him close, so the worry would fade from his face and he would laugh again, his handsome face lighting up.

“When I saw you Hime-sama that night…I wanted to meet you. All who have gazed at me, do so in complete fear. But, in your eyes…I saw wonder. I was intrigued. Who was this beautiful fearless maiden?”  
Izayoi blushed, still listening quietly.  
He continued, “I was unable to control myself earlier and I think I have now earned your mistrust. I apologize.” He grimaced and looked away once more towards the stream, his hands held in a joint fist across his large muscular thighs. 

Izayoi knew she shouldn’t. She was breaking all the rules. ‘Rules are worthless this far from the capital!’ She closed her fan. She leaned towards him and reached out her small hand and put it on his hands comfortingly. He turned to her surprised, and became startled. Her whole lovely face was visible. Her pale soft round cheeks and her delicate yet pouting red mouth in a sweet smile. He felt as if he had just gazed at the moon. He restrained himself.  
“Hime-sama, you must cover your- ”  
“I shall do no such thing...at the moment”, she smiled teasingly.  
He smiled back like he had never smiled before. 

They sat there together, her hand on his, by the sparkling stream til once again the sun’s rays had begun to dim. She had been full of giggles and he told her of some of his more light-hearted exploits, of mischievous kitsune and water sprites. She realized, with a heavy heart that she must now leave the warmth of his side.  
She looked up at him, somewhat poutingly, “It is that time my lord.”  
He looked down at her, “I suppose it is my dearest princess.” His hands left hers and he reached into his robe. “I have to see to my lands and it may be some days before we can meet again.”  
She looked down sadly in response, “Must you?”  
“Yes, I must. However, before I leave you, I give you this gift.”  
He pulled out a gleaming bronzed mirror from his robe. Its back was engraved with two cranes flying towards a sunrise-the same scene she had been embroidering!  
To her greater surprise he knelt before her and held the mirror facing him and as he did so, she shyly hid her face behind her sleeve.  
He smiled containing a laugh at the sudden reappearance of modesty, then recited ardently,

“At the impossibility of meeting  
From my eyes the tears  
Flow, yet  
My love extinguished  
Shall never be!”

Izayoi’s heart jumped and she shyly turned again to look at him at this bold poem.  
“My lord, I- ”  
He pressed the mirror into her hand and stood.  
“It is late Hime-sama. Come, I will escort you.”  
They walked together quietly, side by side, hand in hand back to the bamboo grove. With agony, she left the warmth of his large hand and walked morosely to the secret door. She had almost reached when she turned back, her heart full of longing for him, to see him, to feel his large hand over hers, his warmth.  
“My lord, when will I see you again?”  
“When I have returned, I will send a messenger. Do not fear and when you gaze into the mirror you will see your heart.”, he smiled warmly, his velvet voice purring and his golden eyes shimmering.  
She knew she shouldn’t but she must! Izayoi couldn’t stand it! She ran back to him and she embraced him as he stood astonished.  
“Hime-sama…”, he felt the warmth of her body against his and it took everything in his power not to give in to his instincts to grab hold of her and…  
Embarrassed and realizing what she had done, Izayoi, un-embraced him and darted back towards the door, opened it quickly and closed it right behind her. She leaned against the door, breathing heavily.  
What a day!


End file.
